Talk:Snake's Revenge
Did anyone play Snake's revenge? I played some of Snake's Revenge a little while back, and it's not that bad a game. It is a great improvement on the original Metal Gear released on the NES, as the controls and graphics are much improved. The style of gameplay isn't vastly differently, you've still gotta avoid detection, but since I only played a little of it, maybe this aspect of gameplay wasn't focused on, which is the reason I think most people disregard it. Since there was actually little story/dialogue in the first Metal Gear on both NES and MSX2 (unless one had the original Japanese manual), it is also an improvement in this regard as well. Also, I think many people just hate on the game because it's non-canon, but originally there were no plans to make a sequel in the first place, so it wouldn't have been that big a deal back then. It also convinced Kojima to make the true sequel, for the Japanese, which was only (officially) released recently in English. Bluerock 17:03, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I haven't really played it (though, as soon as I find a good retailer that can supply me with it, I will.), but from what I've seen of it, it wasn't really all that bad. I think we may need to make a few articles relating to it (namely a list of weapons and equipment in the game, as well as an article on the location of the Enemy Base/Enemy Territory.). Actually, now that I think about it, we really should make articles relating to lists of equipment in Metal Gear, as well as Weapons and Equipment in Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, as well. Weedle McHairybug 17:07, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::No, I think we should contain non-canon info to as little number of pages as possible. As for MG and MG2 weapons, I did that a little while back, check them out. --Bluerock 17:09, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, if not an article, then at least a glossary entry? I know the Lobito Island incident (an event from Metal Gear Ac!d) was placed on the Glossary at one point. Weedle McHairybug 17:12, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hmm, I was considering removing that, as I originally was going to add Gindra from Ghost Babel but decided against it. I'll have to think on this, perhaps other people have a better idea, or one of the admins maybe. --Bluerock 17:20, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Apparently the first level is really hard, but I've never played it. --Fantomas 17:16, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It is quite hard, that's possibly where I stopped playing, lol. But I'll try and complete it at some point, just because I'm a Metal Gear nut. --Bluerock 17:20, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I'm currently playing it on an NES emulator. The game is HARD as HELL. I'm trying to play as much as I can. Those gyrocopters are annoying too but at least they only appear in the jungle. The plot of the game is okay but the plot of the manual is ridiculous.-- 19:53, July 14, 2010 (UTC) About the enemy hostile nation... Should we change the name "undisclosed hostile nation" to Fortress Fanatic? It may not have been mentioned in-game, but it was certainly mentioned in the controversial Snake's Revenge manual (which also stated the same positions of Nick Myers and John Turner.). Weedle McHairybug 12:57, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :Isn't the manual a complete joke? --Fantomas 14:48, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, some of the contents, such as John Turner's position as a Navy Intelligence officer, Nick Myer's position as a firearms/explosive expert in FOXHOUND and being a prior marine, and Snake being a Martial Arts Master were also referenced in-game. But I see your point. I did note it in the trivia section, however, just so it can be noted somewhere. Weedle McHairybug 15:05, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::You know, it's times like these where I think a japanese release of Snake's Revenge wouldn't hurt. I mean, I know the primary reason for it not being released in Japan was because it was geared towards the western audiences, but I just felt that, at least with a japanese release, we'd have a true outlook on the story of Snake's Revenge that wasn't, in essence, butchered by Konami of America/Ultra. I suspect the primary reason why the manual's story resulted in more backlash towards the game than the NES version of Metal Gear and the manual thereof despite it having a similar badly written story is because we quite literally have nothing else to compare it with. Hopefully the guys who created the game haven't died, because there is quite a few answers that need to be stated, as well as give the true story in full rather than a butchered one. Who knows, maybe if push comes to shove, they might actually release an updated version in America for the PC with an adequate storyline instruction manual. Weedle McHairybug 01:16, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::But wasn't Snake's Revenge an original story by Konami of America? So they haven't really butchered a story so much as made up their own. --Bluerock 01:22, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh, it was? That's strange, I thought it was made by the same guys (minus Kojima, of course) who made the MSX2 version of Metal Gear, and then sent straight to America? Weedle McHairybug 01:26, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Martial Artist Isn't it inaccurate to say that this is the first game to state that he was a martial artist? "Martial arts" does not solely refer to Asian fighting styles, but refers to any codified combat system of any origin. Being a special forces operative, Snake would of course be an expert, so it is not really a revelation that Snake's Revenge mentioned this. --Bluerock 18:04, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :Complain to Weedle about his edits on his talk page if you don't agree with it. Just saying... -- 19:56, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :I'll be sure to remove it. Weedle McHairybug 20:04, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Side-scroll gameplay I take it he isn't rendered in a more realistic shade then? 12:35, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :Fine, I'll change it back. -- 15:19, July 29, 2010 (UTC)